Válasz
by Nasuke-chan
Summary: Grimmjow Karakurába megy, hogy válaszokat kapjon Ichigotól. GrimmIchi ONE-SHOT


Cím: Válasz  
Fandom: Bleach  
Pár: GrimmIchi  
Korhatár: háááát, én egy R-t mondok :)  
Megjegyzés: Boldog szülinapot nee-chan!! :)

Karakura városára sötét éjszaka borult, az utcák kihaltan világítottak a lámpák fényében. Egyedül Ichigo mászkált még ebben a késői órában, de az igazat megvallva élvezte az éjszaka csendjét. Ilyenkor nyugodtan gondolkodhatott, nem zavarta meg semmi.

Épp az utca végére ért, amikor megérezte. A meglepődéstől majdnem hanyatt esett, szemöldöke az egekbe szökött. Először azt hitte összekeverte, de nem. Ezt a sajátos reiatsut ezer közül is felismerné.

- Grimmjow – suttogta, majd épp hogy csak megfordult, már egy lábat érzett az oldalában. A rúgástól a kerítésnek csapódott.

- Yo, shinigami. Rég találkoztunk – vigyorgott gúnyosan a hatos espada, miközben a feltápászkodó Ichigora meresztette szemeit. Tekintetében valami furcsa düh csillogott.

- Mit akarsz, Grimmjow? Azt hittem mi már elintéztük a dolgunkat! – förmedt rá a narancssárgahajú, miközben a helyettesi jelvényét kereste zsebében. Ekkor eszébe jutott, hogy nem hozta magával, de ez mit sem változtatott harci kedvén. Barna szemével szúrosan bámulta ellenfelét, ugyanakkor kis megnyugvás is látszódott arcán. Tehát életben van.

- Hogy mit akarok? Azt kérdezed, hogy mit akarok? Mégis mit képzelsz magadról, Kurosaki? – a kékhajú arca komor lett, majd olyan gyorsan jelent meg Ichigo előtt, hogy az reagálni sem tudott. Belemarkolt a pólójába, majd ismételten a kerítéshez vágta a fiatalabb fiút. – Választ akarok, és ne vágj ilyen ostoba képet!

Ichigo tényleg nem tudta, hogy miről beszél az arrancar. A jegesen kéklő szemek sértetten és dühvel méregették, ez most teljesen más szempár volt, mint amit a fiatal fiú megszokott. Amikor nem válaszolt a kérdésre, csak még dühösebb lett az espada.

- Miért nem öltél meg akkor?! Miért hagytál életben, te nyamvadt shinigami? – tört ki belőle a kérdés, majd mielőtt Ichigo válaszolhatott volna folytatta: - Talán túl szánalmasnak találtál a halálhoz!?

A Kurosaki fiú megszólalni sem tudott. Teljesen ledöbbent az arrancar kérdésétől, erre nem számított. Hát ezért kereste volna fel? Ichigoban is kezdett felmenni a pumpa. – Te teljesen egy idióta seggfej vagy?! Azonnal eressz el! – rúgott bele a magasabb férfiba, majd kiszabadult a szorításból. Hitetlenkedve nézett aztán a kékhajúra. – Soha nem tartottalak szánalmasnak, Grimmjow! Egyszerűen nem vagyok gyilkos, értsd már meg!

- Érdekes felfogás egy shinigamitól, aki hollow-kat öl minden nap!

Ichigo nem hitt a fülének, ugyanakkor nem is volt épeszű válasza, amivel meg tudta volna cáfolni az arrancar vádját.- Az-az más…- nyögte ki végül.

- Miért más, shinigami? Én is hollow voltam! - a kékhajú ismét közelített, ezúttal a nyakánál fogva zúzta Ichigot a földbe. A narancssárgahajú felszisszent a fájdalomtól. – Miért más?! – érkezett ismét a kérdés, a szorítás pedig fokozódott Ichigo nyaka körül. Ha ez nem lett volna elég, Grimmjow teljes testével ránehezedett, így mozdulni sem tudott.

- Engedj…el….Grimmjow! – nyögte a fiú fulladozva, miközben kezei az erős karokra kulcsolódtak. Ez most tényleg meg fogja fojtani? – Válaszolok…csak…eressz….baszd meg!  
Erre az espada arcán egy mosolyféle jelent meg, majd engedett a szorításon, de nem szállt le a narancssárgahajúról. Ichigo olyan intenzitással szívta a tüdejébe az oxigént, mint még soha. Csak lenne nála az a szar jelvény vagy egy módosított lélek! Túl nagy volt így az erőkülönbség.

- Tudod mit? Már nem is érdekel a válaszod! Sokkal jobban foglalkoztat az a kérdés, hogy az emberek ilyen gyengék? Mi lenne, ha még jobban megvernélek? - Grimmjow szemmel láthatólag jól szórakozott Ichigo erőtlenségén. Fölényben volt, és ezt még soha nem élvezte ennyire. – Vagy kipróbáljak rajtad egy Cerot? Hm? Mit szólsz? – nevetett azon az érces hangján, mire Ichigo csak egy gyilkos tekintettel jutalmazta. Valahogy ki kell szabadulnia az espada alól, de ötlete sem volt hogy tehetné meg ezt emberi alakjában.

- Nagyon vicces Grimmjow. Most meg fogsz ölni vagy mi? Nagydolog egy embert kinyírni, ettől igazán te leszel a király meg a legyőzhetetlen – jegyezte meg gúnyosan, remélve, hogy ezzel eléri a célját. A kékhajú arca természetesen eltorzult, de Ichigonak nem jöttek be a számításai, az arrancar nem kezdett el üvöltözni, sem püfölni őt. Helyette szenvtelenül elvigyorodott. Ichigonak ez valamiért nagyon nem tetszett.

- Ezt csak azért mondtad, hogy ne öljelek meg. De nyugi, túl unalmas lenne egy embert kinyírni. Van egy sokkal jobb ötletem, hogy bánjak el veled, Kurosaki – nyalta meg a szája szélét Grimmjow, miközben ujját végighúzta Ichigo pólóján, le egészen a nadrágjáig. A fiú szemei hatalmasra nyíltak, ugyanakkor bele is remegett az érintésbe. Ez így nagyon nem volt rendjén.

- Most már szállj le rólam! Ha akarod harcolok veled shinigamiként, addig püfölsz ameddig akarsz, csak szállj le rólam! – hadarta ijedten, mert már érezte, hogy ennek nagyon nem lesz jó vége. Grimmjow csak még jobban vigyorgott, de továbbra is kényelmesen ült Ichigo lábain, kezeit pedig a feje fölött lefogta.

- Urusei! Most megbánod Kurosaki Ichigo, hogy életben hagytál. Megbánod, hogy állandóan incselkedsz velem, meg felizgatsz az ostoba viselkedéseddel – az utolsó szavakat szinte már csak suttogta a fiú füleibe, miközben megnyalogatta a fülcimpáját. Ichigot átjárta a forróság, ellenkezni akart, de ekkor Grimmjow vigyorogva lecsapott az ajkaira.

Az első csók. Ichigo soha nem gondolkozott ilyen idióta lányos dolgokon, de most akaratlanul is ott motoszkált a fejében. Az első csókját ellopja a sexta espada. Idegesítenie kéne a dolognak, de mégis hagyta. Az arrancarnak meglepően puha ajkai voltak, nyelve pedig hihetetlen szenvedélyesen kezdett táncba az övével. Ichigo nem akarta elhinni, hogy ő ezt az egészet élvezi… Józanesze figyelmeztette, hogy ez nem helyes, de teste egészen másképp reagált.

- Nem hittem volna, hogy ennyire kívánsz, shinigami… - nevetett Grimmjow, amikor a levegőhiány miatt szétváltak. Ichigo arca vörös lett a felismeréstől, a kékhajú pont azon a testrészén ült, amely nagyon is kezdett éledezni. – Ennyire akarsz baszni velem?

- Én nem… - motyogta a fiú nehézkesen, de Grimmjow már a nyakát harapdálta. Az érzés új volt és nagyon izgató, Ichigo magán is meglepődött, amikor felnyögött. Az espada eközben már a nadrágját bontogatta, amikor a fiú hirtelen feleszmélt. – Grimmjow, ne!

- Mit ne? Nem igazán úgy nézel ki, mint aki nem akarja, szóval bekussolsz – érkezett a rövid és tömör válasz, mire Ichigo idegesen magához húzta az espadat.

- Ne ITT! – az utolsó szót külön kihangsúlyozta, miközben érezte, hogy még tovább vörösödik az arca. – Az utca közepén vagyunk, veled ellentétben engem mindenki lát!

Grimmjow szemöldöke az egekbe szökött. Egy pillanatra mintha elgondolkozott volna, majd elmosolyodott: - És? Leszarom…De ha ennyire zavar, akkor…- a férfi felállt végre Ichigoról, majd egy határozott mozdulattal felrántotta a földről és a karjaiba vette.  
A Kurosaki fiúnak ideje sem volt meglepődni, mert egy másodperccel később már a saját ablakán gyömöszölték be az ágyára.  
- Most pedig elég a kifogásokból, eddig kíméletes voltam veled, de csak mert nyamvadt emberi testben vagy – mondta kíméletlenül, majd megragadta a fiú helyettesi jelvényét és a kezébe dobta – Vedd fel a lélekalakod!

Ichigo csak nézte a jelvényt. Itt volt a lehetőség, hogy shinigamivá váljon, hogy befejezze ezt az egész hülyeséget és elbánjon ellenségével. Valószínűleg Grimmjow is pontosan tudta, hogy mi jár a fejében, ugyanakkor ő volt az, aki odaadta neki a jelvényt. Miért tette ezt? Ha akarta volna az utcán is elbánhatott volna vele, vagy akár meg is ölhette volna.  
A fiú elmosolyodott.

- Tudod, hogy miért nem öltelek meg akkor? – kezdett bele, miközben továbbra is a jelvényét nézegette. Grimmjow nem szólt közbe, csak keresztbe font karral állt a falnak támaszkodva. Ichigo nagyot nyelt.  
- Igazad van, hogy hollow-kat ölök minden nap, de ők agyatlan szörnyetegek, akiknek semmilyen érzés nem él már a lelkükben, csak az éhség és a düh. Viszont hogy ölhetnék meg egy olyan lényt, akinek még vannak igazi emberi érzései? – barna szemei kutakodva nézték a kék tekintetet, amely most zavartan nézett vissza.

- Miről beszélsz, Kurosaki!? Arrancar vagyok, az istenit! Ne merészelj az emberekhez hasonlítani!! – Grimmjow kezdett kijönni a sodrából – Most pedig vedd fel a shinigami alakod!

- Nem! – Ichigo félrelökte a jelvényt, mely hangosan koppant az ajtaján, majd felpattant az ágyáról és közelebb lépett Grimmjowhoz. – Pont azzal a jelvénnyel adtál nekem esélyt, hogy egyenlőek legyünk, hogy harcoljak veled, ha nem akarom a dolgot. Egy hollow soha nem ad esélyt, nincsenek érzései az ellenfél iránt. Ezért nem öltelek meg akkor… érted már?

Ichigo körülfonta karjait az espada nyakán és közelebb húzta. Most már nem akarta magát álltatni azzal, hogy nem akarja, hogy nem vágyik rá.  
- Emberként akarok veled lenni! – nézett határozottan a férfi szemébe, majd keményen megcsókolta. Grimmjow teljesen ledöbbent, ugyanakkor válaszolt a csókra. A végén ismét megjelent az a sunyi vigyor az arcán.

- Rohadtul nem értem miről pofáztál az előbb, de te akartad, hogy így legyen. Most már nem leszek kíméletes, nem érdekel, hogy ember, shinigami vagy mit tom én mi vagy – motyogta, majd ledobta Ichigot az ágyra.

Valójában nagyon is értette miről beszél Ichigo, és nagyon is kíméletes volt hozzá. Persze minden szavával próbálta elhitetni, hogy ez nem így van. Ő már csak ilyen…  
Egy espada, aki akármennyire is küzd ellene beleesett az érzelmek csapdájába. Persze később, ha majd Ichigo felveszi a shinigami alakját, akkor még ezért agyonveri… talán addig dugja, amíg bele nem hal. Grimmjow még nem döntötte el…

The End


End file.
